1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for specifying an output variable of a drive unit.
2. Description of Related Art
A device and a method for controlling the driving velocity of a vehicle are described in published German patent document DE 101 62 017, in which a setpoint velocity of the vehicle is specified by operating a control element.